Roses
by Snoozypup
Summary: Every rose color have a different meaning to them. Each are presented in a certain situation. A series of one-shot.
1. Yellow

Howdy howdy!

Here I present a few one-shot of the different meaning of roses. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...pity.

* * *

**Yellow**

They were childhood friends, Setsuna and Konoka. Everytime when Setsuna went to Konoka's place they would always play. One day when they were playing catch, Konoka accidently threw the ball too far over Setsuna's head. Both girls watched as the ball rolled down a slightly downhill trail and into the cloud of tall trees in the forest.

Not wanting her ojou-sama to have to chase the ball with her, Setsuna yell it was okay and ran after the ball to get it.

Running down the hill and being careful not to trip on roots, Setsuna spotted the ball resting against a bush. Sighing in relief, Setsuna walked over to get the ball when something caught her eye. Rooted from the bush as if trying to break free of the green foliage, there were many small little yellow roses. They have still little buds but yet it looked very pretty to Setsuna. Glancing at it for a moment, she decided to pick one to give to Konoka. Snuggling the ball against the crook of her arms, she carefully break one off not touching the thorns and ran back to the waiting Konoka.

Running up to the other girl, Setsuna shyly held out the little rose to Konoka. Seeing the rose, Konoka declared that it was cute and that they should go get more. Setting the ball down, Setsuna led Konoka to where she found the rose. Together they plucked and gather until their little arms couldn't hold more.

They then walked to the main house and asked a passing maid to put the roses somewhere where they can see it everyday. Bowing at the request, the maid took all the roses and walked off. Both girls turned to look at each other for a moment, laughed at their semi-little adventure then went back to play ball.

As night came, both retired to their sharing room. Getting into bed, both girls talked and wrestled a little more before Setsuna noticed sitting high up on the table. Pointing it out to Konoka, they both smiled happily as they looked upon a vase of small yellow roses, petals starting to peek out as if it wanted to bloom.

* * *

It's quite short... only 365 words ... but there will be more!

Please review and let me know how you feel about it... it encourages me to have more inspiration (key to success!)

Snoozy out!


	2. Pink

In case you are wondering about the yellow rose chapter, yellow in that story means friendship (see how it ties *wink wink*)

I do not own Negima :(

Therefore, on with the rest!

* * *

**Pink**

Konoka was upset. She didn't want to go but her grandfather adamantly told her to. She sighed as she combed her long luscious hair for her omais. She already knew what was going to happen since the same thing happened in the last hundred times. She was going to run away or end up hiding somewhere in god knows where. Somehow, her grandfather just doesn't get it.

As she tied her red obi around her kimono, she heard a soft knock on the door. Knowing who it already is, she quickly did some last preparation as Asuna opened the door. Standing at the doorway with a cool indifferent expression, Setsuna nodded to Asuna before stepping into the room. Konoka watched her guardian looked at her with a fleet expression she rarely sees. Each and every time when Setsuna would escort her, Setsuna would always have an emotion flicker across her eye but like each and every time, it would disappear before Konoka have a change to examine it. Was it admiration?

Bowing slightly, Setsuna asked if her ojou-sama was ready. Konoka merely nodded. Straightening up, Setsuna told Asuna they'll be back in a few hours then walked out the door to escort her ojou-sama to the omais. Konoka gave Asuna a quick half-hearted smile as she walked out of the door to follow Setsuna.

Together they walked in silence for a little bit. Konoka was nervous not for the omais but because her guardian was next to her. Not too close, but close enough to make her notice. She would sometimes glance at the other girl but only to see the same indifferent expression she had when she first saw her at the doorway. About halfway to her grandfather's office, Setsuna suddenly stopped which startled Konoka. Just as Konoka opened her mouth to question, she stopped when Setsuna walked over to a small bush and plucked a pink rose.

Then walking over to Konoka, Setsuna nervously tucked the pink rose behind Konoka's ear stammering that the pink rose would look great on her with her pink kimono. Very surprised but immensely pleased at the small gesture, Konoka smiled brightly at her guardian, her unhappy mood disappearing.

Unfortunately, Setsuna knew she has to escort Konoka to her omais as part of her duty. So when Setsuna mentioned this to Konoka, she regretted it when she saw Konoka's face fell. Deciding that she has no choice on the matter, Setsuna can only think what's best for her charge and push forward.

But feeling bad that she had made the other girl sad again, Setsuna shyly offered her arm for Konoka to hold onto. Konoka looked slightly astonished by Setsuna's action for a moment before she smiled. Then taking the offered arm, together they walked side by side down the path to the office with pink roses swaying gently in the gentle breeze behind them.

* * *

So like it? Don't like it? Please let me know!

Thanks for reading and I will let you guys know what the meaning is for this chapter in the next chapter...in case you don't catch the drift...


	3. Orange

Here is the 3rd chapter!

As said, the previous chapter "Pink" means admiration and appreciation. Now see if you can figure this one out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! :(

* * *

**Orange**

Setsuna walked up the stairs leading to a certain room. She is dressed in black skinny jeans with low ankle black converse. She wore a black button up short sleeve shirt with a small black tie loosely wrapped around the collar. Standing outside the door, she takes a deep breath then gently rap on the door. Hearing footsteps inside, she nervously fidgets on one leg before the door opens halfway revealing Asuna.

Seeing who it is Asuna smiles before glancing behind her. She then slowly opened the door all the way for Setsuna to step in. Keeping her hands behind her back as she stepped through the door, Setsuna eyes widen and her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was in front of her.

Konoka stood in the middle of the room before her in a stunning white sundress with silver lining around the hem. Her long luscious hair is done up in a loose but fashionable pony tail showing the nape of her neck with bangs flowing down the side of her face. Her neck is adorned with a small silver chained necklace with a red heart locket hanging. Wrapped around her feet were a pair of the new fashion "gladiator" sandals, giving her an accent of a goddess image.

Blushing hard, Setsuna lowers her head to prevent herself from thinking inappropriate thoughts of the girl in front of her. Konoka's eyes sparkled at Setsuna's reaction knowing the other girl liked the way she looks. Then stepping forward; she placed a finger under the black cloth-clad girls chin and lifted it up to meet her eyes. There was adoration and appreciation in both girls' eyes. Setsuna then blushed before stepping back to bow from the waist, signaling no matter what she respects Konoka. Then straightening up, she took her hands from behind her back and held out a single long stem of orange rose to Konoka.

Taking a long look at the beautifully colored rose, Konoka's face shined with a radiant smile. Taking the offered rose, she kissed the rose petals softly before throwing her arms around the other girl's neck hugging her closely.

All the sudden hearing a cough from the background, both girls turned to see the grinning Asuna pointing out the door. Giggling, Konoka handed the vibrant rose to Asuna forcing her into an oath to take care of it while she was gone. Then taking Setsuna's hand, Konoka dragged her out the door to go on their first date.

Asuna huffed but smiled as she watched the lovely-dovely couple walk down the hallway before going towards the kitchen to find a small vase for the blooming orange rose.

* * *

I think it's a bit bare... but other than that let me know how you :D


	4. Red

Thank you all for reading! The reviews brought a grin to my face :D

In the last story, orange mainly meant as excitement, since it was Konoka's and Setsuna's first date. of course it can mean a great many things but that's maybe for later

The next one should be fairly obvious .

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Red**

It was almost 9 o'clock when Setsuna finally got back into her room. She had just come back from patrolling and tonight was a hard night. Multiple demons had come from different sides of the barrier, making her and Mana rush as soon as they slay down one. She set her nodachi, Yuaangi against the stand and changed into her PJ. Sighing as she sat down on the bed to relax a little bit, a glimmer of light caught the corner of her eye from her small simple nightstand.

It was a strip of photos of her and Konoka hugging each other smiling (more Konoka's than Setsuna) at the camera. As she took the small frame, she traced the picture smiling at the memory. It was one of the days when Setsuna took Konoka to go shopping. They had passed by a photo booth on their way back. Setsuna didn't really knew what it was for so Konoka dragged Setsuna into the booth to take multiple pictures with her. It was the first time Setsuna had any pictures with Konoka init so she had cherished the frame, staring dreamily at it every night to remind herself how lucky she was.

They had been together for about a month now. Setsuna finally took the courage to confess to Konoka that she had always loved her ever since they were little. To her surprise, Konoka just smiled secretly and told her that she has too. Of course, everyone knew along time so they supported them. Surprisingly, even Konoka's grandfather agreed, finally letting it rest that Konoka had finally chosen a suitable partner after all that omais. Setsuna smiled as she set down the picture, her thoughts wondering to her brown hair lover a few rooms down. As tempted as she was, she couldn't just go knock on her door to see her. Simply because it was already late and her roommates are sleeping so she didn't want to wake them. As she thought about Konaka, something tugged at her brain. She couldn't remember what it was and whatever it was it seemed fairly important.

Sighing as she slowly lay down on the bed, her mind drifted to thoughts about Konoka's smile and whatever the important business is before she heard a soft knock on the door. Frowning not knowing who would want to see her at this time of night, she got up and walked to the door to open it.

As she opened the door, Setsuna stared in surprise as a smiling Konoka stood before her in her PJ's holding a bouquet of nine red roses. Setsuna's mind reeled when she heard the love in Konoka's voice and words.

Happy Anniversary Sec-chan.

* * *

Yay! Finished.

Somehow I got a feeling this one is much more bare than orange...strange feeling.

I am probably going to one more to end it unless fan's request for more.

Let me know!


	5. White

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima….pity

Here it is! The last _official _one-shot of this story….unless reader's request.

The color white might already be hinting

Otherwise, enjoy!

**White**

Setsuna was pacing back and forth in the room. She was nervous and fidgety. Many times she decided to sit but when she does she wants to stand. Her friends, Mana and Kaede had watched all of this with amusement. Setsuna turned to them to ask if this was right or not for the hundredth time, but before she can even opened her mouth, Mana said in a firm voice that it was right and that was that. Not having any more options in what to say, Setsuna goes back to pacing and sitting until it was time to be called up front. Checking to make sure everything looks good before they leave the room, Kaede tucked a small white flower into Setsuna's chest pocket, satisfied that now it looks complete.

Konoka sat in front of the oak-wooden framed mirror looking at her reflection. She admits she looks great as she gently brush her long hair in place. Asuna stood beside her grinning and teasing her that it was the day everything will be set in stone. Konoka smiled but did not trust herself to speak since she too was nervous.

Then there was a soft knock on the door before it opened to show Konoka's dad, Eishun. Eishun smiled proudly at his daughter before nodding to signal that it's time. Konoka let out a breath of excitement as she stood up. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she took the arm her dad offered and together, the two friends and the dad walked out of the room.

Standing before the cedar doors to wait for the signal, Konoka smiled nervously as she listens to the music. Eishun patted his daughter's hand to let her know it was okay. Asuna patted her friend's shoulder to let her know it was okay as well. Then all too soon, it was time for them to walk through the door.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Konoka took a bouquet of white roses from a waiting maid as her father slid the white elegant veil over. Nodding to her dad that everything is good to go, the door swung open to reveal rows of people standing all watching her. As overwhelming as it is, Konoka's eyes only searched for one person and found her. It was the person standing in the front of the altar with a white rose tucked in the chest pocket of her white tuxedo. Smiling to herself that finally they can be together forever and more, she stepped forward.

They were getting married after all.

**End?**

* * *

*hums the wedding march*

So what do you think? you might kinda noticed the one- shot were written in chronological order.

I might write a few more...only if... i get enough reviews... so go on, make my day!

Snoozy out!


	6. Blue

1st thing: Thank you so much for your reviews. It really did made my day :D

2nd thing: I decided to make another one after this and that will be final.

3rd thing: I do not own Negima..pity

4th thing: Without further ado…I present you, fabled blue!

* * *

**Blue**

Setsuna was afraid.

People would laugh if a person would say Setsuna was afraid of one thing, if not anything. They would see the swordswoman as a fist of iron, a deadly force to be reckoned with if just standing within a mile radius of her.

Of course, nobody would think Setsuna is afraid of Konoka.

It wasn't that she was scared of the bubbly brown hair girl herself, or of her perfect smile. Oh no, Setsuna was scared of something else. Whenever she was close to the happy girl, she can feel her emotions going on a hayride, her body disobeying her mind to remain controlled and/or her voice going on like a broken record as soon she opens her mouth. Setsuna was scared of Konoka simply because Konoka can bring out her feelings hidden under so many years of training, feelings that Setsuna have a hard time comprehending and grasping.

Because of this, Setsuna was scared to love Konoka openly. Everyday, when they walk to class to together, Setsuna will have the most content feeling in the world, only to realize later that she shouldn't be relaxing and that she was suppose to guard her charge. Everyday, when the school bell rings to signal the end of class, the happy girl will throw herself onto her guardian, causing the swordswoman movement to become stiff and nervous instead of her usual gracefulness that adorned her everytime she moved. Everyday, when Konoka would ask Setsuna a question, Setsuna would end up stuttering and blushing looking like the shy girl she was on the inside, despite her extreme confidence in combat.

Konoka can bring out the soft side of Setsuna that no one can.

Somehow, Setsuna knew this in the back of her mind but she was simply shy. She was scared to voice out her feelings to the other girl, thinking herself as unworthy of the Konoe heiress love. She was scared that if Konoka would ever love her back, the girl will only gain back the love of a _hanyou, _a monster. So Setsuna decided a long time ago to only love her from a distance, to keep her feelings at bay, to forever put up a mental barrier between her and the brown hair girl if anything serious would happen between them.

Setsuna was just coming back from patrolling when she noticed a little hedge filled with little red roses.

Plucking one from the bush closes to the stair of the dorms; Setsuna looked at the barely blooming petals. Red was too obvious, it would convey the wrong message. Looking around, making sure that there was no one nearby before she closed her eyes to draw out her ki. She wasn't a great magic user like Konoka was, but she was adequate. Slowly, she felt her magic flow out from her body into the rose. After a few seconds when she felt that it was enough, she opened her dark eyes to look at a blue rose. She had somehow poured her feelings into it, smiling sadly in the knowledge that her feelings might be so "blue". She gently stroked the petals, mesmerized by the azure color that blended in so well. Then with light but somewhat heavy step, she made her way up to a certain room.

As she stood in front of the door, she decided this would be the best way. Gently she laid the blue rose on the door step and walked away. As she disappeared around the corner of the hallway, the door gently creaked open. Fuzzy slippers stepped out of the room to stand before the door step. Gently, a hand reached down and picked up the rose to look at it. Konoka's eye was unfathomable as she gazed at the petals. Never has she seen a blue rose, nor had she heard of one. She had no idea what the color meant but the rose was so beautiful. She knew who have left it there since there is only one person in the world she can sense well enough. As she turned to return back into the warm air of her room, she cradled the blue rose in her hands. An impossible rose, she thought, but beautiful and perfect…just the person who made this.

* * *

I noticed this one was a bit bleak, but I promise the last one will be better.

If this was in chrono order, it will probably come before pink….hm…

Once again, thank you for your support!


	7. Lavender

Last chappy woot!

Once again I would like to thank the readers so much for their support, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also I would like to apologize, like I said before, my grammar isn't capital one. So bear with me -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...pity

* * *

**Lavender**

Konoka sat on the grassy floor as she watched Setsuna train with interest. The dark-hair swordsgirl was dodging and flowing gracefully as she sparred with their good friend Asuna. Asuna had just started training with Setsuna a few days ago and it was amazing how well she was progressing. She wasn't the best rookie but she certainly wasn't the worst.

Konoka was simply proud of her rookie friend. Asuna had trained hard each session with Setsuna and her skill was clearly accelerating. Even though she cheered for her roommate friend, Konoka's eyes were mainly fixed on the swordsgirl through out the session. The way the swordsgirl twisted and turned….it looked so graceful. So much indeed that it periodically hypnotized Konoka before she realized it and brought her mind back to focus.

When it was time to end the training, Konoka clapped and cheered for both of her dear friends, earning a grin from Asuna and a blush from Setsuna. Bouncing up to them, Konoka immediately latched herself onto Setsuna's arm, causing the swordsgirl to blush even harder. Smiling happily, she declared that it's time for lunch then led both of her friends back into the dorms, much to Asuna's delight.

As they walked through the forest they were training in, Konoka couldn't help but play with the side ponytail on Setsuna's head, wondering how such a weird hairstyle can look so perfect on her guardian. Playfully, she untied the ribbon that tied the hair up and tangled her hand into the smooth soft black hair. Ignoring the red faced girl's stuttering protest, she gently let the soft locks flow through her fingers. So soft, she thought.

As Konoka stare distractedly at the hair, Setsuna couldn't help but smile inwardly despite her voiced objections. Granted, Konoka was suppose to be her charge, her ward, her sole reason why she was a bodyguard in the first place….but she was like a princess to her. It wasn't because of her position in the Kansai Association as the only Konoe heir, it was because that's how Setsuna felt. Only heir or not, born into a prestigious family or not, Setsuna will always protect her….because Konoka is her princess.

Walking through the trail leading back into the dorms, they were about to turned a corner when Konoka pointed at something nearby, causing Asuna and Setsuna to look.

It was a few bushes of deep lavender roses, rare in the world but somehow mysteriously grown on the school's ground. Magic perhaps, Konoka thought.

As she knelt near the bush to examine the roses, she told Asuna and Setsuna that they should go ahead and wash up, and that she will catch up to cook lunch for them in time. Setsuna obviously declined stating that she should stay near if something happens. Upon hearing that, Asuna simply rolled her eyes at her transparent friends and grinned, saying that she will go ahead and wash up.

As Asuna walked off towards the dorm, Konoka carefully plucked a blooming rose and stood up. Turning to Setsuna, she smiled as she held out the rose to her guardian.

For my knight, she simply said.

Setsuna stood rooted in her spot as her eyes widen. Was it her imagination or was her charge given her a flower. Her mind was about to decide when she felt Konoka reach down and took one of her own hand to put the rose gently on her callous palm. Feeling her mind going on a hayday, Setsuna simply looked at the rose bud then back at Konoka's smiling face.

Seconds passed Setsuna stared into Konoka's face when all of the sudden, against her will, one of her knee knelt on the soft mossy floor with her own head bowed. Konoka stared in surprise as Setsuna held up the rose in both hands back to her like a knight holding a sword up to his king.

For my ojou-sama, she simply said.

**End**

* * *

If you are wondering, there is a double meaning for this color. Purple can mean enchantment but at the same time it can also represent royalty.

When Konoka presented it to Setsuna, it meant that she was very enchanted by the swordsgirl.

When Setsuna presented it to Konoka, it meant that no matter what, Konoka will always be Setsuna's princess.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
